Once A Decade
by eves-leaves
Summary: A poem/short story about a pair of lovers meeting for 24 hours once every decade up until they die. Hermione P.O.V.


Once a decade.

We are 20.

8 more.

We meet underneath the scorching sun at 12, and part under the heated gaze the next day.

We are young, we don't understand, so we hurry, through everything, hoping to quench the desire.

24 hours gone.

Once a decade.

We are 30.

7 more.

We meet again underneath the sweltering heat of the sun at 12, and part under the cozy embrace the next day.

Few words are exchanged, but the understanding and anguish in your eyes is visible when they fall on the ring on my left hand.

This time, it is passionate and intense, as if you wanted to stake your claim.

24 hours gone.

Once a decade.

We are 40.

6 more.

We meet again underneath the now familiar glare of the blazing sun at 12.

You bring photos this time. Jealousy flares up in me. His face smiles up at me, as if mocking me, teasing me, reminding me of what I could have.

This time, the time passes quickly, angrily, something we both regret later on, hating ourselves for not cherishing the precious time we have together.

We part under grey clouds.

24 hours gone.

Once a decade.

We are 50.

5 more.

We meet under the speculating glance of the fiery ball of heat at 12, and part happily under the cheerful glow of the sun the next day.

We laugh, smile and talk. Simply enjoying our time together, knowing it will be another 3,652 days before we may bask in each other's presence again.

This time, it is fun, flirty and light, almost as if to make up for our meeting 10 years ago.

24 hours gone.

Once a decade.

We are 60.

4 more.

We meet under the soothing warmth at 12, and part under the sensual light the next day.

We talk about our family, and how radiant my daughter looked walking down the aisle, and how you watched your son and his spouse introduce your first grandson into the world.

This time, our time spend together is sweet and tender, filled with tears of happiness, longing and sadness.

24 hours gone.

Once a decade.

We are 70.

3 more.

We meet under the intense warmth of the sun at 12, and part under the same rays the next day.

You bring me your diary, in which you write in every day we are apart. I read about your most inner feelings and every single emotion you feel during our meetings.

This time, our meeting is sweet and gentle. It is as if time has slowed down for us, finally understanding the importance of every meeting.

24 hours gone.

Once a decade.

We are 80.

2 more.

We meet under the now understanding ball of heat at 12, and part under the soft light the next day.

We know it is almost over. But we understand we still have 10 years to prepare to say goodbye. So we ignore the outside world and simply revel in each other's company. It really seemed as though we had all the time in the world.

This time, our meeting is slow, quiet and warm.

24 hours gone.

Once a decade.

We are 90.

1 more.

We meet under the sorrowful rays of the sun at 12, and part under the same friendly coziness the next day.

We weep, we sob, we cry, we grieve. It is near. Almost time to say goodbye. Goodbye to our happiness, and most importantly, goodbye to each other.

This time, our meeting is only filled with pure love and respect. We both had speeches prepared, yet now it seems like just a simple declaration of love will already do.

24 hours gone.

Once a decade.

100.

I wait. I wait for you. I wait 24 hours.

Yet, you don't come.

I depart from the gloomy room, and walk into the cruel heat of the sun.

You left. You left me.

Yet, I see the bright side to it, just like you used to everything.

I know you're looking over me, forever my protector, and will always welcome me with open arms and a warm embrace.

I know I'll join you someday, whether if it's a few months or a few more years, I will cherish them, and spend them with my family.

And although you left before I did, I know you left content, satisfied, and happy.

And although we may not have had many moments together, we will have all the time in the world when we meet again.

Yes, life isn't a fairytale, and not all our stories end in happy endings, but we got off lucky.

And when the time is right, we shall be together again.


End file.
